The Piano Man and His Angel
by 13bookworm
Summary: After breaking his wing, Milori pursues his gift of playing the piano. One night Clarion appears in the Winter Woods, telling him she's pregnant. She's so scared, but Milori promises to help and take care of her. Now he has to raise a child on his own, but trouble comes their way when she falls ill and her only wish is to meet her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**So this skips around a lot, so pay attention. Italics is memories, and quotes are either talking or singing. This chapter was inspired by the song "Still" by Ben Folds.**

* * *

Dewey stood at his pedestal and let out a sigh. He couldn't write, not when he was so depressed. The Keeper might not be Milori's father, but he was pretty close to it, and he cared about him like he was his own son. Dewey tried the best he could, though there wasn't really anything he could say to the only fairy in history who could't fly. Milori hadn't said anything for the past few days to anyone except for a few orders here and there. He only ever had a full conversation with a seamstress fairy so she could make a cape for him, to cover up his… wings.

In another room within the mountain, Milori stood leaned against one of the walls, staring at a crystal piano. He wanted to break it, but he wouldn't. Milori approached the piano and dragged his hand across it's smooth top. He lifted his hand to see a streak and grey dust on the tip of his fingers. Milori wiped his hands on his pants and continued to the front and stood at the edge of it. He played the closest key and listened as it's chime echoed and bounced off the high ceiling.

Milori let out a sigh and sat down on the bench. He placed his hands on the keys, but her didn't play. Milori only stared at his hands, remembering how energetic he used to be about playing the piano. He loved playing quick paced and up beat pieces. Clarion used to watch him and occasionally he would try and teach her. There was only one song she knew how to do, but Milori would have to be playing right beside her. When Milori would play a song for her she would smile and laugh, and some times she would even cry.

That's why he loved her. Well, one of the reasons why he loved her. Milori sat down and played another slow key. It started to turn into something that he was making up as he went. He let out a slow sigh, "I must… give the impression, that I have the answers for everything."

_Milori walked through the Winter Woods, lazily looking over the preparations. He was tried because he hadn't slept a wink in days. The sparrowman wanted to collapse to the ground, but even then he wouldn't sleep. Not when every time he shut his eyes all he saw was her. _

_"Lord Milori?' a fairy spoke._

_He was snapped out of thought as he registered that someone was speaking to him. Milori glanced down at said fairy blankly. "Where should this go?" the fairy held a giant snowflake._

_"Over there will be fine," the fairy zipped off and Milori continued walking._

_"Lord Milori!" a fairy flew up to him, "One of the owls is hurt!"_

_Then another fairy came up to him crying, "We don't have enough baskets!"_

_Suddenly dozens of fairies were surrounding him and shouting._

_"ENOUGH! All of you just shut up! All your blasted yelling is bloody annoying!" Milori yelled._

_The fairies all cowered in fear and scrambled away._

"You… were… so disappointed, to see me unravel so easily," Milori sang as he continued to play the piano.

Across the room the doors were cracked open. Dewey was peeking through them and watching him.

_The Keeper dragged Milori into his library, "Why in Neverland would you yell at those fairies? They've done nothing wrong!" He suddenly caught a whiff of Milori's breath. "Are, are you drunk? Great, this is just great! The changing of the seasons is tomorrow and you're hungover."_

_Dewey let out a sigh and stood at his pedestal, "Look, I understand that you're depressed, but you have to get over this at some point. I just… don't want you to be a disappointment. You are worth so much more than you know. Please, just get some rest and maybe things will be better by then, I'll take care of the preparations."_

"But it's only change, only everything I know."

Dewey studied the way Milori played, he was sad, but in a way that was supposed to assure him that he himself was going to be alright.

_Milori awoke the next morning, feeling a lot better. He slept like he had never done it before and this time he wasn't haunted when he closed his eyes. Immediately, the sparrowman apologized to all the fairies. Everything was in order, thanks to the Keeper of course. Milori always wondered why he never went to the mainland with them._

_Everyone was excited, especially because Lord Milori seemed excited too. Within moments the birds leaped into the air and they were off._

"Even the things that seem still, are still changing."

Dewey let out a sigh and left, "At least he's trying."

_Milori watched his fairies run around and play. This was no different than any other winter, right? The fairies were happy, he was happy. It was just like the years before, but, no matter how similar they all were, everything had changed. None of the fairies knew, but Milori had changed._

_He couldn't even fly anymore! Milori would from now on always wear a feather cape over his back, and no one would know why. It was wrong to keep something like this from his fairies, but, as a matter of fact he was terrified to tell them. They would make fun of him for being the only fairy in Neverland who couldn't fly. At least that's what Milori thought._

_Everything might seem the same, but things are changing all around._

Milori finished his song and stared down at the keys for a while. This had only happened just a few hours ago. He had left the Minister of Winter in charge of the fairies on the mainland. Milori needed to get over things already. He needed to face facts. Number one, he was never going to see Clarion again, and two, he was never going to be able to fly again.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Milori and Dewey get a surprising visitor that might just put Milori over the edge.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden knock at the gates to the library. The Keeper glanced up and waited for them to open. When the doors didn't open there was another knock, but this time it seemed more urgent.

Milori poked his head out of one of the rooms, "Keeper? Is someone here?"

"I have no idea." The stout sparrowman went over to the doors and pulled them open. A fairy then dropped to her knees at his feet. She gasped at the sudden warmth entering her burning cold lungs. The fairy panted, begging for air to enter her lungs without pain. Dewey instantly recognized the fairy before him. "Uh, Lord Milori, you might want to come over here."

"What is it? Who's there?" Milori followed the sparrowman's orders and walked up to the doors. He let out a sigh and knelt down, "Clarion! What are you doing here?"

She shivered and looked up at him, "There's something I have to tell you." She then collapsed even further to the ground. Her skin was paler than pale and her lips were bluer than the sky. Her hair was a mess with strands of hair freed from her bun, snow speckled her caramel colored hair. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her fingertips were purple.

Milori scooped her into his arms and then nearly ran to the infirmary so she could be looked over. Something was wrong, and he was going to figure out what. The nurses looked her over, but the only conclusion they could come to was that she had simply been too cold and overworked and ended up passing out.

Several hours later she had still not awoken and Milori had grown exhausted from waiting by her bedside in the infirmary all night long. He needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't, not knowing that she could wake up at any moment and not having him be awake would just make him feel bad.

To entertain himself, Milori played with his fingers as if he were playing the piano. A song popped into his head, "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do Yeah, they were all yellow."

Clarion stirred slightly and Milori instantly stopped. After a few moments she didn't again.

Maybe, just maybe his singing was affecting her, "I came along. I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called _Yellow_. So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow."

Clarion let out a moan and shifted.

"Your skin," Clarion's eyes opened slowly, "oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know I love you so."

She sat up, "Milori? Where am I?"

"You're in the Winter Infirmary, you passed out in the library."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He stood up and took her hand. She slowly crawled out of bed, and held on to his shoulders.

Milori began walking her to his room located in the back of the library so she could lie down in a real bed and preferably next to him. She slipped on the ice floor and a hand instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her protectively close before she fell, towards him. The other hand grabbed onto her hand protectively as if they were to dance. Eventually they made it to his room where she could lie down without slipping and falling. He sat her down on the bed and propped up pillows so she could lay down comfortably.

The fairy queen leaned back against the pillows and faced Milori. A weak smile came across her face and she let out a sigh. Her face scrunched up at she shifted her odd to be more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Milori asked her.

"Yes, just a stomach ache."

"Oh, is there something I can get you, I-I-I-"

"No, but thank you anyway. I would just like to sleep."

"Sorry for making you walk all the way down here."

"No, it's okay I'd rather be here with you than alone in that lonely room."

A smile played across his face, "Come here." He hugged her close and lied down next to her. They slept for a good two hours, but then she had a nightmare. Milori had been awoken by screaming early that morning. He had been scared out of his mind, and nearly screamed himself, but eventually they were both calm once more.

The rest of the night consisted of Milori holding her tight and occasionally dozing off, but then she would get scared and immediately wake him up. Neither of them were going get much sleep that night. Clarion was anxious and on the complete opposite of the spectrum when it came to being remotely close to falling asleep. The only thing Milori could do to keep her calm, would be to distract her. The only thing that could keep her full attention on him would be an activity that would make them have to have complete and utter focus on one another and full eye contact the whole time, and that meant intimacy, and intimacy meant sex.

Even after they vigorous activity, Clarion still didn't sleep and Milori was dead tired. He passed out almost instantly, leaning his head in the crook of his lover's neck. This time she would attempt to survive the night without having to force him to stay awake. It luckily wasn't even close to morning when she finally fell asleep. Clarion slept for a few hours, but then awoke screaming once more.

Milori shot up and covered her mouth with his hand, "Clarion, it's okay. There's no one here. It's just me and you."

"Milori, I think I'm going to be sick."

He stood up, scooped her into his arms, and ran into the bathroom. Milori dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and Clarion retched. She held her stomach tightly and nearly screamed. Her lover didn't know what to do other than to massage her lower back. Clarion leaned forward suddenly once more and emptied what little was left of her stomach contents. After a while it stopped.

"I think it's over for now, come on you need to get some rest." Milori held his hand out to her and pulled her up. She stumbled and grabbed her stomach tightly. The sparrowman lifted her in his arms and walked back into his bedroom. He carefully laid her down and slid down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, it just hurts a lot _down there._"

"I'm sorry, I probably didn't make things any better, and all the stress you've been under, just makes it worse, doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly and winced, "Ah! Oww!"

"Clarion, maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

"No, no, I'm fine, it's not anything serious, the pain will go away."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I-I can manage, nah!"

"Try not to move so much, it should help." He caressed her cheek lightly and noticed her begin to cry. "It's going to be okay." Milori kissed her forehead and could feel how warm she was. He placed the back of his head back against her forehead. It was dangerously warm and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. "Clarion, you have a fever. You should be taken to the infirmary."

"I'm fine, no -ah!- need to worry… Oww!"

"Clarion you need to see someone."

"No, please, I just want to rest. I'm tired and I just want you to hold me."

He couldn't say no to her, but he couldn't stand to see her in pain. There was only one other option. "Alright." The moment he knew she was asleep, he checked her forehead once more and snuck out of bed.

"Milori?" she groaned.

_Damn it!_

"Yes?" he silently got back into bed.

"What were you doing?"

He let out a sigh, "In all honesty, I was going to get a nurse while you were sleeping."

"You don't have to do that…"

"You passed out just a few hours ago and I know it wasn't because of the cold… Clarion you made a rule that no fairy is allowed to cross between worlds. You- we're, breaking that rule and something must have happened because here we are and you're sick beyond measure. You said there was something we needed to talk about and if neither of us is going to get any sleep tonight, now is the time."

They were silent for a few moments, "Milori, this isn't the first time I've felt like this. It's been like this for the past few days on and off, but there's something we need to talk about."

"Then tell me! Please, I want to know! I'm worried."

"Milori, I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but I'm with child, and it's most definitely yours."

"How do you know?"

"I went to a nurse yesterday, and I told her it was a mistake, that something must have been wrong with the test. Afterwards I came straight here, I didn't know what else to do! I can't do this on my own. You have to help me!" she cried.

"No, you're not doing this on your own. We'll figure something out. I promise you! I will be with you every step of the way. I'll go to the ends of Neverland for you."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the morning finally came, Milori had made the decision that he was going to tell the Keeper about all of this. About the pregnancy, him being the father, everything. There was no way Clarion and Milori could do this alone. They knew nothing about fairy pregnancy, considering it was practically unheard of, and if they were going to get information, the Keeper would most likely know where to find it.

Sunlight was slowly beginning to pour into the room as Milori awoke. All was calm and Clarion slept peacefully in his arms. He would still have to hide her in his bedroom. It was kind of ironic considering that someone finding her sleeping in his bed would probably be the worst thing that could happen. Actually, no, finding out she was pregnant would definitely be the worst possible thing, but the ironic part would be that the two of them had made the rule that no fairies are allowed to cross between borders and they were the first to break it. This was going to be a secret, that only three people would know about, Clarion, the Keeper, and himself.

First, he had to tell the Keeper. Milori had also made the decision late last night that he would wait until Clarion was awake go and see the older sparrowman. There was no way he was leaving her alone in here and having her wake up to an empty bed. That would send her new-found anxiety, most likely due to the idea of having a fairy child inside her and wishing to protect it, into a tail spin. An even scarier thought would be to have her wake up alone and in pain.

Milori let out a sigh, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Clarion slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She shut her eyes once more and nuzzled closer into his chest. "Morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart." He pushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear. His hand barely grazed her ear, but she instantly shuddered and her face and tips of her ears turned bright pink. Milori chuckled and kissed her passionately. By the second star to the right, if she wasn't pregnant now, she sure would have been within the next hour if they didn't have to separate for a breath of air.

Clarion twirled a piece of his silver hair between her fingers. She smiled like a young girl falling in love for the first time. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned further into Milori's chest. The limited heat that he gave off was calming. What wasn't so calming was the sudden wave of nausea that came over her.

Milori quickly took note of this and place his hand lightly to her stomach. Cold flooded from his hands to her body and her stomach felt at ease again. The sparrowman had distinctly remembered that any sign of nausea could be taken care of just by a change in temperature. "I assume that's better."

"Yes."

"Clarion, I wish to speak with the Keeper about all of this."

"Milori?" She seemed surprised and went to sit up but Milori lightly, but forcefully set her down.

"Sweetheart, we have no choice. We can not do this alone and the Keeper is our best bet. There is no need to worry, he shall keep it a secret."

"There is no need to worry, but how will he react? He-"

Milori interrupted her by kissing her, then slowly pulled away, "You're worrying way too much, and you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know, it's just. I'm scared and I want nothing more than to keep our child safe."

"And they will be, so long as I'm around."  
A smile came across Clarion's face and she kissed his nose, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, it's not necessary. Now I'm gonna go get ready before I talk to the Keeper. If you need me for anything, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate," Milori sighed before heading into the bathroom.

He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower for a quick rinse. The sparrowman turned the dial and cool water began to rain down on him. Milori found the cold water hitting his skin relaxing after the long night. For a few moments, he just stood there under the water.

Meanwhile, Clarion was still lying in bed. She let out a sigh, content with herself. This child, their child was growing inside her and she was blessed with the opportunity to share the experience with Milori. Without him, she would have been lost and so afraid.

After a few moments of almost perfect silence, a voice came from the bathroom. Clarion rolled over to look into the bathroom. Milori stood there, pulling on a set of clean clothes. She could see his wings on his bare back and the sight made a shiver course through her spine. That was quickly pushed aside when Clarion realized he was singing.

"But I promise you this, I'll always look out for you. That's what I'll do," his voice was so soft and quiet that it was barely heard, but Clarion understood, "My heart is yours. It's you that I hold on to, that's what I do. And I know I was wrong, but I won't let you down."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to listen, and she failed to keep in a sob. Instantly Milori was by her side, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong," Clarion wiped her eyes and sniffled, "It's just you. Sometimes your singing makes me cry because I get swept away in it."

He chuckled as he hugged her good and long, "Your singing is much better."

"Oh stop it! Go back to getting ready!"

Milori smiled and went back to the bathroom.

* * *

**Sparks ~ Coldplay**


End file.
